Ironia
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Em seu primeiro encontro com Botan, Kurama descobre que o destino pode lhe reservar algumas surpresas... Fic baseada no volume 6 do mangá, durante a luta entre Hiei e Yusuke. [Kurama X Botan]


**Ironia**

_-AngelloreXx-_

-

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Hiei e Yusuke estão lutando pelos três artefatos do Mundo Espiritual, enquanto Botan tenta impedir que o jagan se abra na testa de Keiko. Cabe a Kurama ajuda-la, e essa tarefa acaba se tornando a oportunidade ideal para que o youko e a guia espiritual tenham um primeiro contato.

-

"Morra!"

A lâmina da espada perfurou a carne com um horrendo "thump". Mas Yusuke, que tinha fechado seus olhos com força ao ver que Hiei iria desferir o golpe final, não sentiu nada.

"O que! Kurama?" Era a voz de Hiei.

Surpreso, Yusuke abriu os olhos e se deparou com os cabelos ruivos do Youko, a espada de Kouma atravessada em seu abdome, e seus olhos se fixaram no sangue que escorria em abundância pelo ferimento.

"Kurama, seu maldito! Seu traidor... O que está fazendo?" Yusuke ouviu Hiei gritar completamente tomado pelo ódio.

Em um movimento rápido e calculado, Kurama passou uma mão no ferimento e jogou um pouco do sangue no Jagan do youkai à sua frente. Yusuke ainda estava em choque, olhando boquiaberto para o ruivo. Ao fundo, ouvia Hiei praguejar coisas desconexas, quando finalmente percebeu que a prisão que o koorime o colocara havia se desfeito. Kurama deu uma breve explicação sobre o que acontecera, acrescentando que essa foi a forma que ele encontrou para mostrar a gratidão que tinha pelo detetive.

"Deixe a garota comigo."

Kurama virou as costas, caminhando na direção oposta, enquanto ouvia Hiei esbravejar, irado.

"Kuramaaa! Seu traidor maldito! Não perdôo você, vou mata-lo!"

O youko nem sequer olhou para trás. Continuou caminhando, confiando a luta à Yusuke. O dever dele agora era ajudar a garota humana.

Yusuke e Hiei recomeçaram a luta.

Kurama caminhou com passos curtos e ligeiramente trêmulos. Não era todo dia que ele tinha uma espada com poderes sobrenaturais atravessada em seu corpo, e ele já estava sentindo os efeitos da perda de sangue. Aproximando-se de onde a humana estava, ele observou as duas garotas que estavam no chão. Uma era a amiga, talvez namorada, de Yusuke. Keiko, se não estava enganado. O jagan estava quase aberto em sua testa. A outra, ajoelhada ao seu lado, gastava toda a sua energia espiritual na tentativa desesperada de tentar parar a transformação. Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, e rápido, ambas iriam morrer.

Se aproximando ainda mais, ele agarrou o cabo da espada e a puxou num movimento firme, contendo um gemido de dor quando a lâmina passou novamente por seus tecidos e órgãos. Ignorando o fato de que o sangramento se agravara, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado de Keiko e disse para a outra garota para que deixasse tudo nas mãos dele agora.

Botan o olhou nervosa, mas recuou silenciosamente e observou o ruivo manipular o antídoto que estava no cabo da espada, antes de deposita-lo sobre a "cicatriz" onde o jagan se abriria. Kurama sentiu que o olhar da garota não o deixou por todo o tempo em que ele tratava a humana. Mas ele não fez a mínima questão de retribuir o olhar.

Pois ele sabia quem ela era.

Ele sabia _o que_ ela era.

_Morte._

Não adiantava se disfarçar como "assistente de detetive", como ela tentava fazer agora. Isso não escondia nem negava o fato de ela ser o que ela era.

E ela estava com medo.

_Ela estava com medo... de mim?_

A ironia das ironias. Aquilo que todos temem, ou pelo menos já temeram algum dia na vida, estava na sua vez de ter medo. _Dele_. Seria receio de que ele não conseguisse salvar a amiga? Ou que ele os traíssem, deixasse Keiko morrer, para depois se juntar novamente a Hiei, matando Yusuke e ela?

Ela.

_Botan._

Ele ouvira o detetive a chamar pelo seu nome quando ele havia "espionado" o apartamento de Yusuke, na noite após a derrota de Gouki. Um belo nome para a Deusa da Morte.

Kurama olhou de soslaio para a garota de cabelos azuis, e encontrou seus imensos olhos violeta. Neles ele conseguia ver tudo o que ele sentira em sua energia a pouco. Receio. Apreensão. _Medo_. Desviou seus olhos novamente para Keiko, continuando seu trabalho.

Mas afinal de contas, por que ela estava com medo? Quem devia ter medo era ele. Ele decidira dar sua vida em troca da felicidade de sua mãe, mas agora que ele sobrevivera, graças à Yusuke, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer. Não agora, que a prometera, com uma sinceridade que chegou a assustar ele próprio, que não a deixaria. Que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Shiori era a razão de sua existência. Ele a amava; coisa que Youko Kurama nunca havia permitido a si mesmo, amar alguém, mas que agora, era inútil negar. Era inútil lutar contra esse sentimento.

Ora, ele já driblara a morte uma vez. Ou melhor, duas vezes. Afinal, o recente evento com Yusuke e o Espelho da Trevas podia ser considerado como uma "fuga" da morte, não podia? Ele fora o primeiro a ter seu desejo realizado pelo espelho sem ter tido sua vida tirada em troca.

Ele enganara a morte salvando sua mãe. Ele enganara a morte salvando a si mesmo. Duas vezes. E ele enganara a morte quando Yusuke também sobrevivera ao incidente do espelho.

_Talvez não seja tão infundado o medo que ela sente._

Olhou de novo para Botan. Ela tinha os olhos baixos, fixados em Keiko, mas parecia não estar realmente prestando atenção no que estava se passando com ela. Na realidade, por um momento, Kurama acreditou ter visto um leve rubor em sua face.

_Linda._

Kurama piscou uma vez, espantado. A costumeira expressão impassiva de seu rosto se dissolveu quando uma de sua sobrancelhas se ergueu incredulamente. O que ele estava falando? O veneno da espada devia ter algum alucinógeno. Definitivamente.

Terminado seu trabalho com Keiko, Kurama soltou um suspiro e falou baixinho, com sua voz ligeiramente rouca pela dor: "Pronto."

Botan olhou preocupada para a humana. "Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Sim." Kurama respondeu simplesmente, enquanto se levantava com esforço e caminhava até encostar na parede mais próxima, deixando seu corpo cair no chão num doloroso baque. Mais uma vez, ele reprimiu um gemido de dor. Ele gastara uma boa quantidade de youki para curar a garota; agora ficaria difícil ele curar o próprio ferimento.

Ao invés do gemido, ele deixou escapar um leve suspiro, limpando o sangue que ainda escorria no canto de seus lábios. Repousou uma mão sobre o ferimento e aproveitou para olhar mais uma vez para Botan. Ele a observou por um tempo, curioso e ao mesmo tempo fascinado pela atitude da garota. Ela estava ali, ainda olhando para Keiko, e agora ele tinha certeza de que ela estava ruborizada.

O medo já não estava mais l�, ele constatou. Mas ela ainda parecia receosa. Não só a energia dela o indicava isso, mas a sua linguagem corporal. Percebendo que a encarava por um longo tempo, Kurama desviou o olhar. Ele escutou os ruídos característicos de luta na direção aonde Hiei e Yusuke estavam. Será que ele teria que interferir na luta para salvar o detetive de novo? Iria ser arriscado, ele estava com o youki muito baixo para lutar contra Hiei.

"...Kurama..."

A voz suave o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele levantou o olhar e se espantou ao ver que Botan estava caminhando em sua direção, com passos curtos e temerosos.

"O que foi, Botan?" Ele respondeu, não muito acima de um sussurro.

A garota estancou. Ele sabia o nome dela? Como?

Kurama observou atentamente cada emoção que passava pelo seu rosto delicado. Ela era tão transparente que apenas olhando em seus olhos Kurama poderia dizer tudo o que se passava em sua mente.

"Hum... Eu posso ajuda-lo com seu ferimento?"

Inconscientemente, Kurama arregalou um pouco seus olhos, levantando as sobrancelhas. Mas um instante após, ele recuperou sua compostura e a fitou com um olhar indecifrável.

Ela estava se oferecendo para cuidar do ferimento?

_Ela?_

A ironia das ironias. Ela, Botan, a personificação da morte, a quem ele enganara não uma, mas duas, três vezes, estava ali, parada a sua frente, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela o procurara para _salva-lo._

E não para _condena-lo._

Por que ela está fazendo isso?

_"A morte não vai me levar tão facilmente",_ foram as últimas palavras de Kurama para Yusuke pouco antes de o ruivo se dirigir até Keiko e Botan.

Irônico? Definitivamente.

"Seria muito gentil de sua parte." Respondeu, empurrando suas reflexões de lado ao perceber que permanecera por um bom tempo em silêncio, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Por um momento, Kurama ficou estarrecido com a mudança na expressão da garota ao ouvir a sua resposta. Ela simplesmente apagou toda a apreensão de sua face e a substituiu por um sorriso extraordinariamente empolgado. _Forçosamente_ empolgado.

"Tudo bem!" Disse ela animadamente, batendo a palma das mãos em um ingênuo gesto, tentando melhorar o clima do ambiente. "Vamos ver como está esse ferimento!"

Ainda sorrindo, ela se ajoelhou ao lado do ruivo, que acompanhava todos os seus movimentos com olhos intrigados. Ele retirou o braço que cobria o corte para que ela o examinasse. Logo em seguida ela estendeu a mão e a encostou no abdome do ruivo, fazendo com que sua energia atuasse no local.

Kurama a observou em silêncio. Ele podia oferecer várias ervas que fariam o corte fechar muito mais rápido, mas alguma coisa o fez descartar essa possibilidade. Queria ver do que ela era capaz.

_Não. Não se tratava de uma simples curiosidade._

_Era orgulho._

Ele a enganara tantas vezes e ainda assim ela estava l�, disposta a ajuda-lo, a cura-lo.

E ele _queria_ que ela o curasse. Queria que _a morte_ o curasse. A ironia das ironias.

Depois de algum tempo assim, ele sentiu que a energia dela estava falhando levemente. Natural, após tanto esforço para salvar Keiko. O ruivo segurou delicadamente na mão da garota.

Ametistas encontraram esmeraldas.

Silêncio.

"Obrigado."

"Mas... Eu ainda não terminei..."

"Já está bem melhor. Poupe sua energia, você já está exaurida depois de cuidar da garota."

Ela olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas, ruborizando novamente. Kurama voltou a falar com sua voz suave.

"Muito obrigado, já está muito melhor, o sangramento parou."

"N-não foi nada..."

Atrás deles, Keiko se mexeu, murmurando alguma coisa em seu sono. Kurama acenou levemente a cabeça para Botan, incentivando-a a voltar para o lado da garota.

Alguns instantes depois, Yusuke voltou, vitorioso de sua batalha contra Hiei.

Kurama suspirou, reclinando-se melhor na parede. Yusuke derrotara Hiei. Quem diria... Agora ele iria ao Reikai ser julgado, e era bem provável que seria condenado. Mas ele não _podia_ ser condenado. Ele tinha uma vida no mundo dos humanos agora. Não como um youkai. Mas como Shuuichi Minamino. Ele tinha que voltar para sua mãe.

E para isso, ele provavelmente teria que "driblar" o Reikai de novo. Será que ele teria a mesma sorte novamente? Provavelmente...

Olhou para Botan uma outra vez. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes seus olhos se direcionaram a ela nesse curto espaço de tempo em que estavam juntos. Um sorriso quase imperceptível se formou em seus lábios.

Talvez sua provável estadia no Reikai não seria tão insuportável.

Era, definitivamente, a ironia das ironias.

_-Fim-_

_-_

_N/A_: Sempre tive curiosidade sobre essa passagem da história, como a Botan e o Kurama tinham "unido forças" para salvar a Keiko. Para os fãs de KB, me desculpem se não ficou muito romântico, mas acho que ficou pelo menos bonitinho. A Botan não teve uma participação muito ativa, mas é porque eu queria que o foco ficasse realmente nos pensamentos e considerações do Kurama.


End file.
